<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sing softer by ForsakenSecrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927253">sing softer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenSecrets/pseuds/ForsakenSecrets'>ForsakenSecrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fae &amp; Fairies, Falling In Love, Fantasy, M/M, and absolutely deserve, the fae AU we need</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenSecrets/pseuds/ForsakenSecrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Woah. What… what are these?”</p><p>“Those are my ears, dumbass. Do you have a brain up there, or is your head just for show?”</p><p>Felix is a fae in the woods who wants to be left the hell alone, Sylvain is the knight who saves his life, and they somehow learn to understand each other along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sing softer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain had no idea this mission would be any different than the rest.</p><p>He was exhausted. It has been weeks since Sylvain has rested, and he feels like living, breathing death. His muscles ache, his clothes feel dirty with the sweat and blood he hadn’t managed to scrub off, and his head hurt from the weight of his thoughts. </p><p>Sylvain sighed, trying to push past his discomfort. To distract himself, he looks over to Ingrid, his best friend, who is riding next to him. They commonly exchanged letters, one of the few forms of joy they had while within their respective territories and the world of politics. They each were one of the few either trusted to know the hardships each faced in their lives, which led to their situation today. Ingrid already distrusted Sylvain’s fathers orders, and once Ingrid heard of the next mission he was being sent on, she insisted on coming along with her few trusted knights.</p><p>In a town on the border between Gautier and Galatea territory is a small village which resides directly next to an infamously deadly and sprawling forest. Sylvain was originally ordered by his father, Margrave Gautier, to travel alone to this village to deal with the rumors of demonic beasts plaguing the town. </p><p>“Remember the look on the old man's face when you asked to come along? Priceless.” Sylvain laughs, breaking he and Ingrid’s silence, and receives a smile from her in return.</p><p>“Of course I do, the Margrave looked about ready to keel over.” Another chuckle from Sylvain. “I’m positive the only reason he agreed is to win my favor as a suitor.”</p><p>Sylvain truly was expecting his father to say no. He had a stubborn and nonsensical will for Sylvain to tackle missions through solely his own strength, which had gotten him into many deadly situations he’d prefer to keep in the far recesses of his mind.</p><p>A fake gasp breaks its way through Sylvain’s lips. “You offend me, milady. House Gautier would benefit greatly from a lady with your beauty and crested lineage.” He attempts to bow, but there’s only so much grandeur he can do while on horseback, so he ends up looking quite foolish. Ingrid rolls her eyes, and he’s pretty sure she’d give him a thwack on the head if they were grounded, but behind the play fighting is an aura of friendly warmth.</p><p>“Come on, keep your romances to yourself, we’re almost to the village.” Ingrid reminds him, returning her gaze forward. </p><p>The village could be seen in the distance, a quaint settlement with just enough populace to support a small inn.</p><p>As they arrive, he immediately heads for this inn, knowing after they finished their mission it would be far too late to make the journey back. This also left them a place to leave their cavalry, as the forest appeared much too thick to travel through on horseback. </p><p>As Sylvain walked in, he sauntered over to the innkeeper, who was a middle aged woman with tired looking eyes.</p><p>“We’ll have four rooms if you have them, young lady.” Sylvain asked with a wink, causing the innkeeper to roll her eyes and hand them keys she kept in her pocket. After pocketing them, he sent a winning practiced smile her way before strolling straight back out of the inn. Calculated eyes scan the horizon. The sunlight wasn’t quite gone, but they’d have to act fast, especially since they don’t know exactly what they’re up against. There’s no information to be found other than what they’d already heard. Disappearances, cursed forest, the works. </p><p>Sighing, Sylvain raises his voice, “Well, the day isn’t getting any younger. Shall we head out men?” He directs this last bit to Ingrid, which this time did win him a thwack on the head. However, it did the job, and as soon as they came they were heading into the forest’s depths.</p><p>-</p><p>As they enter, the first thing Sylvain notices is that it was unnaturally dark. </p><p>The shadowed pine forest appeared as though it were nighttime instead of dusk, deep shades of onyx shrouding the path, and he was immediately grateful they hadn’t arrived any later in the day. Apprehensively, they continued, eyes straining to see in the shadows. As they cautiously moved further, he noticed that the normal sounds of the forests were becoming more hushed with every step. The only sounds he heard was that of his troops cautiously advancing and the occasional sound of distant animals, which unnerved Sylvain to no end.</p><p>They encounter one beast, but with the four of them there, it’s easy work to pick it off and continue their hunt. Not knowing exactly how many there were, all they could do was push forward. However, as they proceed further, these distant sounds become more pronounced, and it is all Sylvian can do to keep himself together as they cautiously proceed. Something isn’t right. Something’s about to happen. Just as he’s about to mention this, one knight must have heard something nearby, for he shoots an arrow at the sound and goes flying to the side into the forest, and with a curse the second knight follows after him.</p><p>“Stay together!” Sylvain barks, but it is too late, as now he and Ingrid are alone. She seems to be faring better than they are, but not by much, her eyes darting every which way into the forest depths. Her eyes trail after her knights which fled into the forest, and with a sigh Sylvain claps her on the shoulder.</p><p>“You can follow after them, it’s okay. It was supposed to be a solo mission anyway.”</p><p>Ingrid’s eyes widen in indecision, before giving a firm nod and clapping Sylvain’s shoulder in turn. “Thank you, Sylvain. Stay safe, I mean it.” She demands, and with a nod she is following after her knights. Sylvain is now alone.</p><p>He’s on high alert, with his team now who-knows-where, and while he thinks he could take a beast down on his own, he hopes to hell he doesn’t have to find out. However, the noises have calmed down, and all he can hear is the sound of his own footsteps. </p><p>That is, until he hears a human groan.</p><p>Whipping his head to the side, he prays it isn’t one of the knights, or <em> Ingrid</em>, and rushes to the noise. What he finds, however, is neither.</p><p>Hidden in the shadow of the bushes is the figure of a man, seemingly limp. He wears a dark cloak that obscures his features, hood pulled over his head. He appears to be relatively smaller than him in stature, though that is not helped by him being curled in on himself as he struggles to sit propped up by the tree behind him. However, the thing Sylvian notices beyond all else is the arrow sticking out of his shoulder.</p><p>He recognizes that arrow, being from one of the knights working with him. It was a poisoned arrow, designed for sedating beasts. They figured they may need it for the mission, and while it does not kill beasts, the dosage would be absolutely lethal for a human.</p><p>Cursing, Sylvain rushes over to the man, who, startled, looks up with a snap of the head. From what can be seen from under the hood of the cloak, it appears to be someone the likes of which Sylvain has never seen. A sharp jawline, lips pursed in a grimace, and narrowed eyes that edge the border between brown and red. His skin looks soft and smooth, though is peppered with various scars, and his dark, almost shimmering hair seems to reflect even the little light the forest offers.</p><p>Seeing Sylvain, the man's eyes widen, before narrowing again as his lips purse into a snarl. He immediately throws himself off the ground with impressive speed, though stumbling, and retreats into the woods, giving Sylvain a menacing glare.</p><p>Sylvain then notices he still has his weapon in his hand. He immediately puts it away, then holds up his hands, displaying that he is unarmed and will not hurt the man.</p><p>“My name is Sylvain, I’m a knight from House Gautier. You’ve been poisoned, and it’s not going to be good if you don’t let me help.” </p><p>Silence. Sylvain quickly rummages through his pockets, before letting out a quick blessing to the goddess he never thanks when he finds an Antitoxin. </p><p>He holds the bottle up, and says “This is an Antitoxin, it should counteract the poison. I’d really, really recommend you take it.” </p><p>Still silence, though he swears he hears a faint scoff. The man’s going to be a stubborn bastard then. It’s a good thing he has patience for stubborn bastards then. For a single moment his thoughts drift, thinking fondly of his King, before returning to the situation at hand.</p><p>He holds out the Antitoxin to where the man can hopefully see it, then uncaps it and pours a bit into his mouth, grimacing at the taste.</p><p>“See? Not poisoned, it’s safe to use. No sense in not using it.” Sylvain urges, but is yet again met with silence. He thinks he can still feel the man’s presence, but cannot be sure, and he still has a mission to carry out. Running out of time, Sylvain decides to set the bottle on the forest floor, hoping that the man is watching and won’t be too stubborn to use it.</p><p>As Sylvain retreats to complete his mission, he turns his gaze behind him and swears he can see a pair of red eyes gazing at him through the darkness.</p><p>-</p><p>Sylvain makes his way through the forest, thinking of the odd encounter. </p><p>He initially expected for this mission to be simple, swiftly dealing with the beasts before returning promptly to the inn before sundown. However, the man he met was very unexpected. He had no idea who he was, he hadn’t even heard the man speak. They knew going into the mission some of the villagers had gone missing in the woods. However, he expected them to be long dead. </p><p>If the man was one of them, how had he survived?</p><p>Musing to himself, Sylvain tracked back down his team, who he found battling a tired-looking beast. There were other beasts lying scattered upon the ground, and it appeared as though this was the last one. Rearing his lance, Sylvain swept in and attacked the beast, and with another jab he dealt the final blow in place of his exhausted knights. With a roar, the beast fell from its feet and capsized onto the cold ground, unmoving.</p><p>Turning to Ingrid, he had barely opened his mouth to speak before he got swept into a fierce hug. After a shocked moment, he returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm, before stepping back and checking for injuries. Ingrid will never be his suitor, but she was still his most trusted friend, and he cared deeply about her wellbeing. </p><p>Ingrid gives him a reassuring smile. “Stop looking so worried, you’re going to get wrinkles like that.” Ingrid says with a teasing tone, which elicits a fake gasp from Sylvain accompanied by a wide grin.</p><p>“Don’t give me a reason to worry then.” A pause, both softly smiling.</p><p> “Well, was that all of them?” Sylvain asks, looking at the numerous carcasses around them.</p><p>“I believe so, once we had confronted a couple the whole pack must have come as well. We’re very lucky to have handled them all.” Ingrid sighs, a sudden wave of exhaustion overtaking her. “We should probably head back, the problem’s been dealt with and it’s already nightfall. I don’t want to stay out here another second.”</p><p>Just as Sylvain is about to agree, he remembers the injured man he had left behind, and hesitates. He was badly hurt, and as silly as he feels being so caught up in a stranger, not knowing if he’s okay worries Sylvain. Even if he took the Antitoxin, a villager would have a hard time defending themselves if met with an animal at night.</p><p>Having made his choice, Sylvain gives her an apologetic smile. “You go on ahead, I had something I wanted to check up on while we’re out here.” A disbelieving stare is sent his way. “Come on, I’ll be safe, <em> darling</em>.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at that. “First of all, never call me that again. You have no decency, I swear.” Ingrid lamented, before looking to the side, visibly deliberating. After a moment of consideration, she gives him a nod. </p><p>“Return soon,” Ingrid states before she returns to the village, the two equally tired knights following behind her. While Sylvain’s glad they’re safe, he’s sure once they’re alone Ingrid is going to give them a very stern talking to. That woman could be downright scary when she wanted to. Even so, that small show of trust she had given him, unquestioning in his reason for staying, meant the world.</p><p>Watching them retreat, Sylvain waits for a moment before heading in the direction he found the cloaked man. He’s unfamiliar with the dark forest, but still relatively confident in the navigation skills he’s built throughout the years. When he reaches what he thought was the right area, he surveys the area, not seeing anyone. With a frown, he doubts that he found the right place, before looking down at his feet. </p><p>There, he finds the bottle of Antitoxin he had left before. However, the previously full bottle was now empty. Relieved, he began to walk away, before noticing a stain of purple in his vision. </p><p>Upon looking closer at the bottle, he noticed a single deep violet pansy was left in the mouth of the bottle, as well as a small, seemingly hastily written note with just one word on it. <em> Felix</em>.</p><p>Sylvain releases a laugh in surprise. This man was something else. </p><p>Prideful, if he refused to accept help while Sylvain was around. Hopefully that pride meant he had the skills to survive in the forest on his own. Thinking back to his swiftness upon noticing him, as well as the sword on his hip, he’s starting to believe he may be more capable than Sylvain gave him credit for.</p><p>With a worried smile and relief in his heart, Sylvain heads back to the village, curiosity plaguing his mind. No matter who the man is, he’s thankful he hadn’t let him die.</p><p>-</p><p>When he awoke in the morning, he found that same bottle on the outside of his room’s windowsill. What must have been a dozen pansies of the same vibrant purple were held within, each shimmering as though ground diamonds were trapped within their very petals.</p><p>-</p><p>After staring out his window for much longer than needed, Sylvain pulled the makeshift vase inside and set it on his bedside table, inexplicably happy. Sylvain’s mind was hazy throughout the night and into the morning, unable to focus on the words around him as he thought of the flowers upstairs.</p><p>“—hello, are you listening to me?” Ingrid’s commanding voice startled him out of his thoughts, which caused his fork to clatter onto the ground. </p><p>It was breakfast. He was eating. Yes, that’s what people who are not thinking of strange forest men do.</p><p>Sylvain flushed, picking up his fork with a passive laugh, trying to hide his embarrassment behind a smile. Ingrid wasn’t buying it, and she handed him a second clean fork as he readjusted in his seat. </p><p>“As I was saying, now that we’ve dealt with the beasts, we need to head out before the sun rises over the trees. We need all the daylight we can get.”</p><p>Sylvain almost instinctively nods his head, before his mind trailed back to the hooded man and the deep violet flowers. </p><p>He had been on the road, doing one task or another for his father, for what felt like an eternity. Aside from traveling with Ingrid, he cannot think of one thing that has made his spirit feel alive. The women he’s met have provided a distraction, but have almost reinforced how achingly <em> empty </em> he has felt. For once, Sylvain wants to do something impulsive for himself, something his father would surely disapprove of, simply to feel alive.</p><p>“I think I’m going to stay here awhile. You know, soak in the culture, make sure those beasts don’t return,-“ a pause, Sylvain’s eyes slinking to the innkeep, who notices his gaze and pointedly turns her back. He’s really not feeling up to womanizing anyway. “and maybe soak up some ladies while I’m here too. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to play around for more than a night.”</p><p>“You’re a hopeless knight, Sylvain.” Ingrid scolds, finishing her breakfast and snatching away his plate before he was done, earning a yelp. “You know you can’t ignore your duty because you feel like it.”</p><p>A sad smile rests on Sylvain’s lips.</p><p>“Yes, I know.”</p><p>A pause. Something like frustration wells up in his chest, and in a rare instance of trust, he reveals the burden that’s been weighing on his mind for so long.</p><p>“If I could lament a second. Trust me, I’m more than aware of my duties. My parents would never let me forget because of this-“ a breath “damn <em> crest</em>. Soon I’ll be as old as my father, having done nothing with my life and then what? I die?” Ingrid’s eyes widened, apparently not expecting Sylvain’s answer. Sylvain frankly didn’t expect it either, and shut his mouth with a frustrated sigh.</p><p>“Yeah, overdramatic, I know. Fully self aware here. But, now I finally feel alive, because…” Because of what? The flowers? Ingrid would laugh if he told her. “Because of the possibility of having a break. Who knows, maybe this is the chance I’ve been waiting for.”</p><p>Ingrid stayed quiet for a second, staring directly into Sylvain’s eyes, searching for something in the depths. Whatever she was looking for she must have found, because she quickly sets down the plates and wraps him in a tight hug. It was a little awkward given she was standing, he was sitting, and they were surrounded by people in an inn common area, but Sylvain didn’t care and hugged her back with equal fervor.</p><p>Pulling away, Ingrid clapped him on the back and looked him in the eyes. “You do what you need to do for you, okay? I understand, even nobles need to take breaks. Just make sure you send me a letter as soon as you’re back to your territory, I’m going to be worried sick.”</p><p>“You’ve got it.” Sylvain affirmed with a flash of teeth, smile finally reaching his eyes with a crinkle. He stood up and gave her an even harder smack on the back, making her stumble. “Now get going, you’ve got a long way to go before sundown.”</p><p>With a playful huff Ingrid returned the favor, and he back to her, until they were almost brawling. However, the smile on their faces stayed until Ingrid and her men could finally be seen riding in the distance.</p><p>-</p><p>As though he were sleepwalking, that evening Sylvain found himself standing at the edge of the forest, enticed to enter its depths. He had managed to withhold himself until it was almost nightfall, but he felt as though he couldn’t wait for any longer. </p><p>Before he could build up the courage to enter for himself, however, noise from within the forest caught his attention.</p><p>A melodic hum could be faintly heard by his ears, just barely audible enough to be discernible from the trill of the forest. Soft strums of a string instrument weave with… a voice? Even softer than the gentle timbre of the harmony, softer than the fresh snow upon the ground, hums a gentle baritone voice through the trees. </p><p>That breaks Sylvain’s resolve, and as he steps through the forest and nears the voice, he swears he is drawn to the voice like a siren call from the sea. What he finds, however, is not a beautiful maiden, but the most striking sight he has ever seen.</p><p>In the light of dusk and the fire crackling in front of the figure, Sylvain can make out the sight of a man, <em> Felix</em>, sitting upon a mossy log as though it were a throne. Light shines through the trees like a spotlight, illuminating him, the impossibly big mushrooms, and the darkly colored pansies growing around him in a rosy sunset glow. In his hands is a lute, and as he plays, he can see under his hood and his shimmering black bangs that there is a gentle smile on his downturned face. </p><p>Sylvain can't tell if he knows he is there, but his voice is so captivating he can’t help but stay at the tree line and admire him at work. It’s sung in a language he doesn’t know, but he decides it sounds absolutely beautiful.</p><p>The dead forest suddenly feels alive, as though stirring from a frozen slumber, and it is then that Sylvain knows that he is well and truly fucked.</p><p>When the song ends, he knows he must make a split second decision on what to do, and without much second thought he steps forward. Immediately, Felix’s head snaps up and his eyes narrow, then avert away from his face. However, instead of hostility like their last meeting, Felix keeps his body language poised yet relaxed as Sylvain moves to sit on the log next to him.</p><p>Sylvain isn’t sure what he was waiting for, but whatever it was doesn’t happen, as a silence falls over them. Felix must be just as untalkative as their last meeting.</p><p>“That was beautiful.” Sylvain starts, which gets Felix’s attention. As he looks over, Sylvain can see in the light of the fire that his face is completely flushed.</p><p>Another silence.</p><p>“... Thank you.”</p><p>This was the first time Sylvain had heard him actually speak. His voice is rough and lightly accented, and while it contains the guarded edge he had expected, there’s also a color of embarrassment in it. <em> Cute</em>.</p><p>“Yeah, no problem. I heard you while I was walking by.” More like while he was looking for him, as embarrassing as it is. The sound of his voice was entrancing, and it almost felt like he was being drawn into the forest.</p><p>Felix makes a noise of acknowledgement, shifting his red eyes back to the redhead.</p><p>Sylvain needs to ask something to break the silence, like ‘who are you,’ or ‘why are you out here,’ or even ‘what was with those flowers anyway,’ but he feels like the longer he sits here, the more his brain is shutting down. So, he asks the first thing that comes to mind.</p><p>“How’s your shoulder? It looked pretty bad the last time I saw it.” Sylvain asks, which elicits a scoff from the man.</p><p>“It’s fine.” A pause. “I could’ve handled it myself, I’m not weak. The fact that the arrow caught me in the first place is a mistake I don’t intend to repeat again.” </p><p>Sylvain’s disbelieving stare causes the other man to moodily glare back, before quickly sighing.</p><p>“But… thanks. I’m indebted to you. You did save my life.”</p><p>“Yeah, no problem. I’m happy I found you.” </p><p>Those words hold a second meaning as he let them ruminate between them. As the comfortable silence spreads, he can hear Felix gently picking at his instrument again, before gently singing in the same unknown language.</p><p>This song is darker, more intense, yet retains that same gentleness and soft passion<em>. </em> While he has no idea what he is singing, his gently slurring words mixed with the crackling of the fire in the dead of night immerses Sylvain into some parallel universe where all that exists is <em> Felix </em> and his damn velvety voice. Felix is looking at him, peering from under his hood, and some hopeless part of Sylvain feels as though the words are being sung directly to him.</p><p>They continue like this throughout the night, Felix weaving his unknown music through the air while Sylvain listens, with soft and easy conversation gradually spreading in between the music. Before he knew it, hours have already passed since he first arrived, and as much as Sylvain doesn’t want to leave, he forces himself to stand with an apologetic smile.</p><p>As he’s about to leave, Felix grabs him forcefully by the forearm. Surprised, he turns around, and is met face to face with the man who is seemingly scrutinizing every emotion on his face.</p><p>“... Will you return?” </p><p>Instead of a question, it is stated almost as a demand, and Sylvain has to take a second to come up with an appropriate answer. The easy smile of his lips falters, but when it returns, it finally reaches his eyes as he gazes over his shoulder for the final time that night. </p><p>“See you tomorrow?” Sylvain asks, and with a flushed nod from Felix, he sends a beaming smile in return and sets his sights for the entrance of the forest. </p><p>As he slowly finds his way through the maze of trees, Sylvain swears he can hear the faintest sound of Felix’s voice follow him out of the woods</p><p>-</p><p>For the next few weeks, they meet together in much the same way, and each day Sylvain is finding it harder to stay away. </p><p>He had fully expected Felix to not show the first night, his shaky nerves sparking some long repressed insecurity. However, there he was, sitting night after night on the same mushroom-covered log. Their second night came as easily as their first, silent yet enjoyable as they absorbed the firelight and each other’s company. As though the time itself were sacred, Sylvain would only make the small travel during the evening, and stayed as late into the night as his exhausted body would allow. However, each night he seemingly slept better than the last, and felt the invisible exhaustion from before erase itself as he becomes more relaxed than he’s ever felt.</p><p>Some part of him feels as though Felix feels the same way, though he couldn’t be quite sure. As the days pass, while his nightly partner’s exterior remained gruff, the eternal bags underneath his eyes seemed to fade by the day, and his mannerisms seemed much more comfortable and relaxed. However, the biggest change he noticed was just how much he began to open up.</p><p>Some nights they would talk about everything and nothing, while others they would simply enjoy the other’s company in the presence of flowers and music. Slowly, they become more comfortable around the other, and have steadily gotten to know each other in the process. </p><p>One specific night, Sylvain and Felix meet in very much the same way. However, for some reason outside of Sylvain’s knowledge, this night just felt <em> different</em>. </p><p>As he arrives, Sylvain immediately notices Felix looking at him strangely, uncertainty in his eyes. This was once normal between them, in the beginning of their nightly meetings, where anxious excitement was mixed with natural apprehension. However, he hadn’t seen Felix this <em> off </em>in weeks. His once-natural posture was still open, but didn’t seem as easy as previous nights. Sylvain’s insecurity flared, but after taking a deep breath, he forced his usual smile on his face as he continued forward. </p><p>“Miss me?” Sylvain starts, and to his surprise Felix answers with an almost unnoticeable nod.</p><p>Gently sitting down, he notices Felix just looking at him, and he feels as though the man is peering into his soul. Sylvain maintains eye contact, trying to find something, any kind of answer, but just receives a scrutinizing stare. Eventually, Sylvain breaks the silence, and whatever just occurred between them breaks. Soft conversation about everything and nothing begins. However, as they spoke, there was some unacknowledged tension in the air that was driving him insane. It didn’t feel bad, not by a long shot, but it almost made Sylvain feel like a nervous schoolboy on his first date. </p><p>Whatever was different about that night, as nerve racking as it was, emboldened Sylvain. They both spoke much more freely, and it felt as though they had truly gotten somewhere in their relationship. Through that night, Sylvain learns a lot about Felix, obtaining glimpses through his rough and closed outward shell. Felix is secretive, he'd already known that much. However, something vulnerable within him softens when it comes to music. When asked how he started singing, Felix easily and freely responds.</p><p>“I have an old friend who loves music. Haven’t spoken in forever. One time I caught her singing some ridiculous song while she was doing chores, and after that I kept hearing her everywhere. Eventually she convinced me to sing with her, and the rest is history.” Felix explained, and even with the shortened story there was an unmistakable smile in his eyes.</p><p>Another new fact: as hard as his shell is, he seems to genuinely care.</p><p>As they spoke after a particularly beautiful song of Felix’s, Sylvain learns that he's been living out in the woods alone for some time. When pressed for more information, however, Felix shifts uncomfortably and sends him a distinctly dark look that says to drop it. Everything in Sylvain wants to know, but with how otherworldly the night has been so far, he’s terrified that it would crumble around them if he pressed too hard. </p><p>So, he drops it, and instead talks about his own home. </p><p>After a moment of indecision, he first gets out of the way that he is a crested noble, halfway expecting for Felix to treat him as others do once they recognize him as the heir of House Gautier. Maybe immediately apologize for talking so informally, or suck up to him, or anything. Yet, whatever he was expecting didn’t happen, as Felix lazily raises an eyebrow as though asking him to continue. So he does.</p><p>He genuinely doesn’t mean to disclose his personal business, especially when he really hasn’t known Felix for long, but something about his company, or his mental exhaustion, or the atmosphere of that night just feels <em> right </em> and suddenly he’s lamenting about his luck in love and life and his damned parents, as well as everything in between. </p><p>Almost without realizing it, he’s revealed much more than he should, shaking as every pent up negative emotion crashes through his body.</p><p>Suddenly, he feels a firm press on his shoulder. Looking over, he sees Felix rubbing his back in an attempt for comfort, his instrument sitting next to him and completely forgotten. It’s obvious he isn’t used to physical touch, looking a little uncomfortable and appearing to almost be scowling at himself, but he continues anyway. Sylvain leans into his hand, grateful for the grounding touch Felix is giving him.</p><p>“I understand. Believe me, I do. I don’t give two shits that you’re nobility if that makes you feel any better, I’m not about to worship the ground you walk on. You still seem like a sentimental idiot to me.” Felix said, face unwavering with furrowed brows.</p><p>Sylvain’s eyes widen at Felix’s insult, before breaking into a still-shaky laughter that sends him gasping for breath.</p><p>“Damn, I didn’t realize how good it’d feel to be talked to like that. Thank you.” Sylvain half chuckles, wiping a trickle of wetness from his eye that he can’t tell is from laughing or his overwhelming emotions. The hand on his shoulder really is relaxing, because soon he feels comfortable enough to take a deep breath and continue.</p><p>“You know, I use this line with ladies, but I really do mean every word when I say it feels like we’ve known each other for forever. It just feels… easy, I suppose. As evidenced by me being a complete mess.”</p><p>Surprised, Felix takes a weighted moment to respond, looking intensely at Sylvain’s face. </p><p>“... Yeah, I know what you mean.”</p><p>Sylvain’s eyes meet Felix’s intense stare, and finds he isn’t able to look away. His red eyes are illuminated by the fire, reflections dancing across, and it feels as though they’re staring straight into his soul. This intimidates Sylvain, but he can’t find it in himself to look away. Felix’s hand still rests on his shoulder, but remains unmoving and firm, and everything in him wants more contact, more Felix, more anything.</p><p>Sylvain leans forward, testing the waters, looking deep into his eyes and waiting for the flare of indecision in their depths to pass. Felix, looking back into his own, makes a decisive nod before drawing himself forward and oh goddess <em> kissing him</em>.</p><p>Everything swirls around him as he presses his lips back, arms moving to find their hold anywhere they can. The kiss is chaste, yet passionate, lips moving in tandem while hands travel down arms and backs in a dance that just feels <em> right</em>. Their lips are chapped from the cold, and Felix’s bangs at one point fall between their lips, but Sylvain gently strokes his hand across Felix’s cheeks to move his hair back and laughs at how heavily flushed his face is.</p><p>“Sylvain…” Felix mutters, which sends a shot of joy through him. That’s the first time Felix has called him by his name, and as his heart flutters, he pulls his lips back in for more.</p><p>Sylvain’s hand stays at his cheek, which seems to melt Felix into the kiss even more. Felix’s hair is soft between his fingers, and Sylvain wants to see more of it, all of it, in it’s oddly shimmering beauty. Sylvain pulls away from the kiss, which earns a glare from Felix, before moving his hands to the edges of his hood and asking a question with his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> Is this okay? </em>
</p><p>Felix doesn’t immediately agree like he thought he would. Instead, his eyes flash in indecision as he quickly looks away from him, absentmindedly biting his lip. Sylvain automatically takes this as a lack of consent and moves to shift away, before Felix grabs his wrist and looks straight at him again.</p><p>Visibly gathering his willpower, Felix closes his eyes for a moment. “It’s okay. You need to see this.” </p><p>With a moment of deep breath to steady himself, Felix guides Sylvain’s hands back to his hood. When it is gently pulled down, Sylvain gasps in surprise. Felix’s hair gleams, which he had noticed before, but now that it is untucked from his hood he can see the seemingly hundreds of flecks of shimmering stardust strung through his long, long hair. It’s much longer than he expected, the silky blackness tied behind him in a ponytail that reaches far below his back. What shocks him most, however, are the long, gently pointy-tipped ears that are emphasized by his drawn back hair.</p><p>“Woah. What… what are these?” The kiss shoved into the back of his mind, Sylvain hesitantly reaches his hand to the side of Felix’s face, but never quite reaches as it hangs in the air.</p><p>“Those are my ears, dumbass. Do you have a brain up there, or is your head just for show?” Felix scoffs, voice far more irritated than Sylvain had seen him so far, yet is still tinged with heady embarrassment and… uncertainty?</p><p>Seeing the conflict in his eyes, Sylvain’s eyes widen as he quickly retracts his hand. </p><p>“No, no! I didn’t mean it badly, they’re just unusual and… well, Goddess above, I’m really messing this one up aren’t I?” Sylvain sighs, gathering his thoughts as he combs his fingers through his tousled hair. “I’ve just never seen anything like them before. Were you born with them?” He finally gets out, and this must have been a much better response because he can see Felix visibly relax, though still tensely crossing his arms.</p><p>“Yes, I was. I suppose I’ll come out and tell you now, as much as my old man would be pulling his hair out to hear. I’m… different from you. Well, obviously. Fuck this is hard…” Felix mumbles the last bit, and Sylvain returns Felix’s comforting gesture from earlier by placing his hand on Felix’s shoulder. After stilling for a second, this seems to help Felix relax and speak again.</p><p>“Okay, here we go. Keep your tiny ears open. I’m a fae, and that’s why I’m living in this damned forest.”</p><p>That’s not what Sylvain expected.</p><p>Laughter, Sylvain’s initial reaction he thought of, he decides is absolutely the wrong move. Felix looks as serious as death, and if he laughed he knows he would get his head ripped off <em> and </em>betray the small trust they had built between them the past weeks. His second response, disbelief, seemed equally as rude, so he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.</p><p>“Well, uh, that’s new.” Sylvain stutters. <em> Smooth, Sylvain. </em></p><p>Felix raises an eyebrow, scowl still in place, before exhaling a deep breath. </p><p>“Yeah, I know it’s new. We try to not make ourselves known to humans, but I guess I’ve gone and fucked that all over now, haven't I?” A single dark, self deprecating chuckle makes its way from Felix’s lips. </p><p>“You don’t have to believe me. Hell, I might not believe me in your position. If that’s the case, feel free to turn around and never come back. I wouldn’t blame you.”</p><p>This was… a lot. Sylvain still feels overwhelmed from earlier, and with this new information twirling through his head, he both feels like running and freezing where he sits. However, his good conscience can’t do either, because he can see the glowering man in front of him falter.</p><p>Damn, his head hurts. </p><p>“I… I trust you.” Sylvain starts, guiding his hand to briefly touch Felix’s own and, summoning his courage, slips his hand into the other man’s own. After Felix’s initial jolt, he calms and squeezes his back. An intensely fond warmth spread through Sylvain, before he mentally shakes himself and returns to the conversation in front of him.</p><p>“I’ll be honest, it sounds insane. It sounds crazy and off the wall and if this were in any other time of my life I might just mark you off as insane. However… I won’t. For the past however many weeks, it’s been so <em> refreshing </em> being out here with you. I needed a change in my life, and I think the Goddess really answered my prayers with this.” A chuckle escapes from his lips, squeezing Felix’s hand tighter.</p><p>“Anyways, ah, thank you for telling me.” Sylvain finishes, realizing how much he just said with a flush.</p><p>Instead of answering, Felix brings Sylvain’s held hand to the side of his face, encouraging his hand to explore. He begins by cupping his cheek, before slowly working his way up to his ears. They look and feel much the same as his own, except for the few ringed piercings that wind halfway up his cartilage, the giant blue gems dangling from his ear lobes that sparkle in the light of the fire, and the gently pointed tips of his ears.</p><p>Once he’s done exploring this area, his hands move to his hair. His ponytail is just as soft as his bangs, and as he runs his fingers through, he finally notices the small amount of texture the particles give his otherwise perfectly silky hair. No wonder he keeps it pulled back underneath his hood, it’s <em> long. </em>Must be a pain to brush through too.</p><p>“There are diamonds woven in my hair. It’s a fae tradition,” Felix explains, as though it were a perfectly normal explanation. <em> Diamonds, holy hell</em>. </p><p>Sylvain immediately pulls his hands out of his hair. </p><p>Just as he was about to apologize, Felix sends him a look before rolling his eyes. “It’s fine, they’ve stayed in my hair this long you know, your hands aren’t going to do anything to them. They’re imbued with magic.” A pause. “Keep touching my hair.”</p><p>Okay, diamonds, fae magic, pointy ears, it all feels like entirely too much to process at once. So, instead of thinking about it any deeper than required, Sylvain gives a chuckle at Felix’s thinly concealed pleasure and continues playing with his hair while listening to him speak.</p><p>“It’s an indication of status. The more diamonds in their hair, the more power and wealth the family they come from has.” A scoff. “Ridiculous if you ask me. Power lies in strength, not money. I have no use for the ‘powerful’ who possess nothing of worth to back it up.”</p><p>For not wanting to think very hard, Sylvain is genuinely interested in knowing more, especially to learn more about Felix. </p><p>“So what about you? This is a lot of diamonds,” Sylvain mentions, absentmindedly braiding a strand of his raven hair like Ingrid taught him. </p><p>At this, a deep sigh passed Felix’s lips.</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose it is. You aren’t the only one evading noble duties by being in this forest.”</p><p>Understanding, Sylvain continues to braid Felix’s hair in a comfortable silence. It feels as though the weight of the news has lifted a veil between them, and every touch of his hair or face against his hands feels almost <em> magical</em>. Either it really is magic, or Sylvain’s imagination is going wild. Enraptured by the other man’s presence, it’s only when Sylvain feels his eyelids dragging downwards that he realizes how impossibly late it has gotten.</p><p>“Where are you staying out here by the way? We have a lot to talk about, but it’s late and I feel about ready to pass out. I would invite you to the inn if, you know, you weren’t avoiding the town,” Sylvain asks, looking around at the seemingly barren campsite.</p><p>Capturing his attention with a slight glance, Felix makes sure he’s watching before, wordlessly, he twirls his fingers before the previously dead and barren plant life around him <em> comes to life</em>. The snow not melted by the fire is cleared, leaving behind rapidly growing fauna that grows and weaves together into a plush area slightly taller than the ground itself. The winter flowers creep their way around, encircling the foliage with shimmering purple hues, and Sylvain’s about 90% sure he’s just showing off at this point. Felix then shrugs off his cloak, spreading it on the ground as a makeshift blanket.</p><p>“How am I even surprised anymore,” Sylvain half-laughs. If he hadn’t been proven to be a fae or anything before, this definitely erased any doubt from his mind. A lot to wrap his head around, but erased his doubt nonetheless. </p><p>Grumbling, Felix takes off his boots and weapons, before sitting onto the grassy pad and looking at Sylvain expectantly. “I’m inviting you here. Lay down before I regret it.”</p><p>“Look at you being forward, good job at using your words Fe!” Sylvain teases with a wink, before yelping as he’s met with a strike by the hilt of Felix’s sword.</p><p>“Goddess that hurt, fine, I get it, no teasing for tonight. The nickname stays though.” At this, Felix sends another glare as Sylvain lays down onto the surprisingly soft grassy pillowing next to him, but doesn’t object. Instead, he pointedly turns his body away from Sylvain and covers himself with the thick oversized cloak, which Sylvain takes as the perfect opportunity to bundle up underneath and chastely spoon his smaller frame, leaving room between their hips. Felix tenses.</p><p>“I’m not going to do anything, I promise. Let me know if you’re uncomfortable at any point though, okay?” Felix doesn’t say anything, but instead his body relaxes as he shifts his head to use Sylvain’s arm as a pillow.</p><p>Gently smiling, Sylvain pulls Felix closer, and the last thing he notices before he’s drawn into sleep are the beginnings of light snores coming from the man in front of him.</p><p>-</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be heading back to the inn?”</p><p>“Shh, quiet.” Sylvain mumbles, head laid in Felix’s lap.</p><p>It’s about a week after their first kiss, and as desperately Sylvain has been trying to make the most of the time he has, he knows the clock is ticking against him. If he doesn’t leave for his territory soon, he knows the Margrave will send his entire army to drag him home if that’s what it took. As it is, when he returns he’s definitely going to get punished, as much as he’s been forcing his mind to forget.</p><p>This isn’t like any other fling of Sylvain’s. It feels much more natural, more genuine, and instead of a passing fancy it actually feels like the beginning of a <em> real </em>relationship. If he’s being honest with himself, it’s the first time he’s felt this happy since his Academy days, if not longer.</p><p>However, it’s foreign, almost terrifying. </p><p>So many aspects of their budding relationship could set them up for disaster, it makes Sylvain feel dizzy just thinking about it. As a serial flirt, it’s been a very long time since he last attempted a serious relationship, and with everything going against them he’s petrified that it would end up just like the rest of his failed relationships. Sylvain is also a noble of Faerghus, with a very overbearing and traditionalist father at that. Though Felix has told him he has status in the place he came from, his father would either see some crazy man from the woods or a foreign entity to conquer. He didn’t know which was worse.</p><p>As though sensing his turmoil, Felix pulls his head closer in his lap and starts playing with his hair, which calms him down almost immediately. He loves this mutual intimacy they’ve shared together, and for a second, he just thinks about Felix’s warm hands contrasting the cool air.</p><p>“I can sense you overthinking from here, dumbass.” Felix reprimands with no malice in his voice. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”</p><p>A low, humorless chuckle makes its way from Sylvain’s lips. “Just thinking, darling. Don’t pay me any attention.”</p><p>Felix meets this sentence with a firm sigh, hands in his hair becoming stiff.</p><p>“Explain. I need more than that, I don’t read minds.”</p><p>Felix then shifts, knocking Sylvain’s head from his place in his lap as he pointedly looks down, expecting an answer. </p><p>“It’s nothing, Fe. C’mon, sit back over here,” Sylvain mumbles, an edge of discomfort in his voice.</p><p>“No. You’re going to tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>Another thing he’s learned about Felix, he’s direct. Pushy.</p><p>“Goddess above, all I want is some peace, Felix. I told you, <em> it’s nothing</em>,” Sylvain snaps, sitting himself up. A cool silence settles between them.</p><p>Frankly, Sylvain knows he’s being an idiot. He knows it, but the stupid, selfish part of him doesn’t let himself say anything.</p><p>How is he even supposed to bring up him leaving?</p><p>It’s a topic they’ve pointedly ignored during their time together, and as wonderful as it has been, it weighs over Sylvain’s head, never truly leaving. With each laugh they share, each affectionate touch, he knows that the time they have is temporary. He has to leave, but he really doesn’t want to say goodbye. He doesn’t even know how.</p><p>Overwhelmed, Sylvain stands up to grab his things, before his wrist is suddenly grabbed as he’s whirled face to face with Felix.</p><p>“Get your head out of your ass, I don’t have time to coax words out of you. How hard is it to <em> talk </em>to me?” Felix growls, hurt visible on his face behind the anger. </p><p>“I…”</p><p>Sylvain falters, looking into Felix’s eyes. They’re beautiful, even more than he had previously realized. The firelight is reflected within them, illuminated so vividly he sees his own reflection as if in a mirror. Infinite feelings hide behind these eyes, and just as Sylvain feels as though he has the key to understanding them, his time has run out. No matter how hard he has tried, he can’t ignore the taunting reminders in his head any longer. He knows he has to make a decision, not just for his own sake, but for both of them. Stay with Felix, and throw away everything he has worked for in the life he knows. Or leave, and continue with his self-destructive habits in the comfort of familiarity.</p><p>Then, Sylvain made perhaps the biggest mistake of his life.</p><p>A melancholy smile. A brush of his hand across Felix’s cheek. A soft kiss on his lips.</p><p>Then he’s gone, running out of the forest with tears running down his cheeks and the smell of Felix on his clothes.</p><p>-</p><p>Sylvain slams closed his door, out of breath. He can’t think, his mind is racing, overwhelmed with confusion and anger and every other emotion he absolutely was not prepared to be feeling when he first arrived at this town. In a whirlwind, he’s packing up his clothes, and just as soon is riding into the night.</p><p>Honestly, he doesn’t know where he’s going. He’s absolutely not going back to Gautier, doing so would feel as though his decision was final, and he doesn’t feel like he can handle it. Not right now. </p><p>It’s already hard enough to not turn right around and fall right back into Felix’s arms.</p><p>Instead, Sylvain finds himself heading south as if in a dream, and before he knows it he’s at the door of Galatea.</p><p>Rushing through the castle he’s all too familiar with, he doesn’t rest until he reaches Ingrid’s chamber door. Upon knocking though, he realizes she isn’t inside. Of course. As he stands at the door, all the adrenaline and emotions that have been guiding him suddenly leave his body. He slowly slides himself to the ground and collapses against the wall, tears threatening to break. His mind is cluttered, whatever plan he thought he had forgotten as he is overwhelmed by conflicting emotions. He is only pulled from his thoughts by a passing servant, who he asks to bring him Ingrid. An odd request from someone collapsed against her chambers, but thankfully was taken with little resistance.</p><p>As soon as Sylvain sees her cross through the hallway, his mind bursts with relief, and whatever shows on his face in that moment must have been worrying because he’s immediately taken into Ingrid’s arms and directed into a chair in her room.</p><p>A moment's silence passes between them before Sylvain breaks down.</p><p>Tears stream down his cheeks as he covers his face with his hands and silently sobs, not daring to let a noise come out. Ingrid, being an absolute saint, remains silent and lets him process his feelings, comforting him through a strong hug, which Sylvain eventually returns. His body gradually shifts from tense to heavy, and as he calms he’s hit with a massive wave of exhaustion. As he comes back to reality, he slightly pulls back, then realizing he left a large tear stain on Ingrid’s shirt. Embarrassed, he frantically reaches somewhere, <em> anywhere</em>, for a handkerchief, before a firm hand grasps his arm to stop him in a way that reminds him of <em> Felix </em>. His heart aches from this memory like a fresh cut, but no tears fall again. Instead, he grasps desperately to his best friend, who remains strong and steady. </p><p>Sylvain gasps for words, but is met with a shush by Ingrid, who instead brings him a blanket to wrap around his cold frame.</p><p>Whatever words may have come out are forgotten, as they remain the rest of the night in the comfortable silence and warm candlelight.</p><p>-</p><p>That night, Felix waits with his lute next to the fire. Sylvain doesn’t show up.</p><p>-</p><p>For the majority of his blurry stay at Galatea, Ingrid is Sylvain’s rock. Whereas Felix is much like the wind in Sylvain’s heartbroken mind: refreshing, cool, temporary, Ingrid is the grounding presence that keeps him from his thoughts. If Sylvain had ever doubted why he loves his best friend, moments like these compound his feelings tenfold. Nothing she can do can erase the aching in his heart, or make him ready to talk. However, she eases the empty cavern of loneliness and self pity in his chest, and makes the ache just a little easier.</p><p>In the beginning, Sylvain holed himself up in his guest room, and no amount of pleading changed his mind. Felix inhabited his every thought, each pleasant memory accompanied with a stabbing ache. He missed him, he missed him so badly his lungs hurt and his stomach turned with each breath. </p><p>By the second night, he realized his belongings smelled like him. He alternated between finding comfort in the smell, and wanting to scrub them until his fingers bled. Instead, he did neither, and locked them up in a chest where he would try not to think about them.</p><p>His fear of commitment would be the death of him.</p><p>Ingrid took him his meals, and even with his best friend it took everything in him to have even a simple conversation. So, as a compromise, she would sit with him and do her paperwork while he would read or write letters to his friends from Garreg Mach. He never intended to send them, and he doubted they were any good anyway, but it helped him from going insane in the four walls of the room. In a way, these letters were the biggest help to his mental state, as they felt almost like practice for real conversations. Steadily, he became a much better partner in conversation, and their simple conversations became almost normal.</p><p>Around this time, Sylvain began to feel well enough to leave his room. He was able to mask much better, and while tiring, he made it his first order of business to greet Ingrid’s father officially. He apologized for the rude entrance, making up a story where he was wounded by the beasts he was sent to kill, which seemed acceptable enough to still warrant a warm welcome. By the end of this encounter, Sylvain is drained, and excuses himself back to his room to recharge for the rest of the day.</p><p>Life continues on, and Sylvain, at Ingrid’s encouragement, takes the time he needs. </p><p>It almost feels like he’s a kid again, staying with Ingrid day and night while their fathers negotiated business. Life at Galatea feels light, which gives him room to process and recover. However, none of it would be possible without Ingrid. When he’s having a particularly good day, hanging out with her feels like a normal day as any other. When his day has been bad, she somehow knows from the moment he smiles at her from the breakfast table. When he needs her, she’s there. When he doesn’t, she gives him space and a smile. </p><p>Sylvain knew he was on borrowed time. However, he didn’t realize just how quick it would come knocking.</p><p>-</p><p>That week, Felix still waits, unleashing his sword on anything in sight. Sylvain never shows up.</p><p>-</p><p>On one night like any other, while Sylvain is writing in his study, he hears a sudden rapping on the door. While he’s used to Ingrid’s frequent visits, this time feels different, more urgent than before. A heavy feeling sinks into the pit of his stomach as he cautiously opens the door.</p><p>There, behind the door, is Ingrid, wearing a sympathetic expression. In her hands is a single scroll, worn by the weather, and on the outside is a hauntingly discernable seal. <em> House Gautier</em>.</p><p>“We knew this day would come, Sylvain. It’s the Margrave. He’s written, and you do know what that means, my friend,” Ingrid explains. While she’s very strong, the strongest person Sylvain knows, he can tell her resolve is faltering delivering the news.</p><p>“It really is okay Ingrid. I promise,” Sylvain says, grabbing the scroll before collapsing back into his chair. He knows what he is expected to do, yet it’s so hard knowing what he knows now. He doesn’t want to go back. However, the guilt seeps into his mind, and it takes everything in him to think straight.</p><p>Ingrid moves beside him, grasping his shoulder.</p><p>“Sylvain, there’s… something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” A breath. “I don’t know what happened at that village, and I don’t know if anything there drew you to leave. However, I’m smarter than you think, Sylvain. You’re here because of your father. Knowing you, you couldn’t handle the weight of the future, could you?”</p><p>The silence and slight embarrassment was all Ingrid needed to know as the words weighed on them.</p><p>“I’m not here to criticize you Sylvain. I understand. A knight’s honor comes before anything. However, sometimes, you need to honor your values before the values of others. <em> Especially </em> the Margrave.” A smile broke out across her lips.</p><p>Sylvain pauses, overwhelmed with the weight of her words. “I just… don’t know, Ingrid. I know what I want, but is it selfish to take it?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. You’ve been selfless for long enough, it’s okay to put yourself over your father.”</p><p>At this, Sylvain reaches out his hand, which Ingrid promptly squeezes with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Ingrid. I have no idea what I would do without you.”</p><p>“Be eaten by a pack of beasts, probably.” A warm chuckle falls between them. “But truly, Sylvain, promise me something. Don’t forget about poor Ingrid here, alright? We have to stay in contact, and I will hunt you down and drag you back here if I have to.”</p><p>A boisterous laugh erupts from Sylvain, as he gives Ingrid a firm punch in the shoulder. “Absolutely. I promise, on a knight’s honor.”</p><p>-</p><p>By the month’s end, Felix is gone, a bouquet of purple pansies left in his wake.</p><p>-</p><p>“This can’t be real.”</p><p>After all of Sylvain’s soul searching, Ingrid’s blessing, and the long journey here, there was nothing to be found. Felix was gone. Where he and Felix’s oasis once was, laid a snowy sheet that hid the memories of the past.</p><p>“No…No!” Sylvain shouts, throwing down his bag, frantically upturning the forest as he looks for any hint of their camp. However, no matter how hard he looks, there’s no hint of him anywhere, aside from a slightly wilted bouquet. No trace of the logs where they sat, ash from the fire that kept them warm, the pansies they picked together, <em> nothing</em>. By the age of the flowers, he must have left no later than a week ago. He barely missed his departure. He was too late. Any trace of their time together is gone, along with any hope Sylvain had of fixing his wrongs.</p><p>Hopes crushed, Sylvain fights back tears as anger and self pity overwhelm him. The progress he made with Ingrid seems to leave him instantaneously as he desperately searches for some way, any way not to break down. He desperately pulls at his hair, pacing, thoughts boiling behind his watering eyes. </p><p>“Damn it all!”</p><p>With a powerful strike, a nearby tree is gruesomely severed from its roots. The spear that almost unintentionally found itself in Sylvain’s hands whips through the air again, cracking with the sheer force he musters behind it. Tree after tree, his vengeance is unleashed indiscriminately on the woods around him.</p><p><em> Crack</em>.</p><p>Another tree is severed.</p><p><em> Thump</em>.</p><p>Another tree falls.</p><p>No matter what he does, what destruction he brings, this violence brings no catharsis to Sylvain. Instead of stopping, he continues his miserable task, tears and sweat running down his face. Just as his body is nearing exhaustion, however, a new noise breaks the vicious monotony.</p><p>
  <em> Tink! </em>
</p><p>This entirely different sound startles Sylvain, breaking him from his rampage as he whips his head towards the source of the noise. There, nestled in the hollow of the latest tree he sliced, was something he never thought he’d see again. <em> Felix’s instrument. Broken. </em></p><p>The sliced strings must have been the cause of the noise, and as he moves closer, a sad laugh breaks through the silence.</p><p>Sylvain can’t tell how he feels. On one hand, he just destroyed one of the most precious items Felix owns, and the thought of him ruining something yet again fills him with a deep rooted ache. However, on the other, it’s proof that Felix might not be truly gone. He left his lute, the one item above everything else that he would never leave unless he would someday come back for it. It was a bitter hope, but hope all the same, as Sylvain grasps the item to his chest and sinks to his knees.</p><p>He knows what he must do now. Gently setting the lute next to the snowy pansies, he promises he will be here when Felix returns.</p><p>-</p><p>Time passes slowly for Sylvain. The weather changes around him, until there’s but a thin sheet of snow. The scenery around him, however, remains the same, sans a temporary camp set up where their fire used to be. By day, Sylvain hunts, refusing to go back to the village in fear he will miss Felix again. By night, he lights his fire, and softly hums the indistinguishable words of his and Felix’s songs until he drifts to sleep.</p><p>It was a night like this, the dark shrouds of night encroaching on his fire, when he hears a soft rustle near his campsite. He hears sounds like this every night, and he almost doesn’t think anything of it until he glances up and sees <em> him</em>.</p><p>There, illuminated by the campfire, is Felix, eyes wide in shock behind his hooded cloak.</p><p>“Welcome back,” Sylvain whispers, disbelieving at the man he saw before him. </p><p>Silence. Sylvain looks around, realizing the state of their surroundings. The trees he destroyed in his anger still laid there, covered by snow, and his broken lute laid plainly in view next to the fire.</p><p>“Goddess, Felix, I’m so sorry about our clearing, and your lute. I got carried away and, just, Felix, <em> Fe</em>, I can’t believe you’re here. In front of me. I’m so sorry about everything. I understand if you’re mad at me about everything here. I accidentally broke your lute but I tried to repair it and-,“ Sylvain is suddenly cut off by a desperate grasp of his hair as he’s tugged forward into Felix’s hot, chapped lips. </p><p>The world freezes around him as he’s flung into Felix’s arms, grasping desperately for anything he can get a hold of. Felix’s hair is so soft, the diamonds barely felt amongst the silk, his face so smooth, his clothing the exact same texture as he’s remembered. He’s intoxicated, breathing in the man tangled in his body and breathing out pure <em> love</em>.</p><p>This realization, this feeling, isn’t overwhelming anymore. It feels so right, he’s waited his entire life and suffered so much just to finally be back home. He presses his lips into Felix’s harder, desperation overtaking any sense of reservation he had before as he presses the other man’s body into a nearby tree, laughter overtaking them.</p><p>“I missed you,” Sylvain says, grasping each side of Felix’s jaw, staring intensely into his eyes.</p><p>“I missed you,” he repeats, giving a soft kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“Goddess, I missed you.” Sylvain firmly nips at the pulse point underneath his jaw, before he’s flung back into Felix’s arms and is swept underneath Felix’s intense gaze.</p><p>Felix ghosts his hand across the spot Sylvain’s lips were, eyes softened, before a shadow crosses them.</p><p>“Sylvain… It’s really you. Why are you here,” Felix mutters. “Why now of all times. Did you know I was coming? Did you not? Why…?” </p><p>A choked sob erupts from his mouth, eyes stinging red as he flings his head down as he shouts. “<em> Why? </em>Why did you leave me? Why come back now, as I’m trying to get my peace? Was I not enough?” A pause. “ <em> Answer me! </em>”</p><p>A sad smile crosses Sylvain’s face.</p><p>“I was a coward. I’m sorry. It was nothing with you, and everything with me. Instead of talking like a normal person, I did… whatever the hell that was. My hatred for my damn crest and everything that comes with it got the better of me. I was scared, and instead of facing my fear I just ran.”</p><p>Sylvain lightly grasps Felix’s chin, lifting it up to where they lock eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Fe. I’m back for good now, if you’ll have me. I realized what I really want is right here in front of me.” Sylvain’s eyes started to water, with Felix gently wiping the tears from his eyes. “I’m not asking for forgiveness, I just want to make things right. I’ve really, really missed you.”</p><p>“Dumbass...” Felix muttered, before throwing himself forward into a tight embrace. Tears ran down their cheeks, yet some heavy burden was lifted from them both.</p><p>“<em>Never </em> do that again!”</p><p>“I promise!"</p><p>“You talk to me before doing <em> anything </em> that idiotic, okay?”</p><p>“Promise!”</p><p>“I love you!” Felix shouted, speaking the words that were weighing between them. “I’m in love with you, Sylvain Gautier, and I’m trusting you, you hear me?”</p><p>A euphoric, shaky smile broke across the other man’s face. “I hear you, Fe. I promise to stay for as long as you want me and, by the Goddess, I love you too. I’m not letting you go.” </p><p>The final crack in Felix’s hard exterior chips away, and before he knows it Sylvain is tackled to the ground by an emotion-driven Felix. Tears trickle down his face, except this time it is paired with a gentle smile and the softest eyes he’d ever seen on the other man.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re back… Let’s go home, Sylvain.” A pause. “Are you sure this is what you want?”</p><p>Felix stares, uncertainty in his eyes, but without a second thought Sylvain firmly nods.</p><p>“Absolutely. I came back to fix my mistake, and nothing is going to take me away now.” </p><p>Sylvain then stands, brushing off the grass and soft snow before offering a hand to his partner. “A final dance at the place it all began, Fe?”</p><p>Just as soon as Felix pulled up from the ground, he’s whisked away in a swift motion. Step by step, they found a natural rhythm between their two bodies, as though their steps aligned with their matched heartbeats. They had no specific dance in mind, as there likely was no common ground across their cultural barriers, yet they smoothly found a gentle motion that felt natural and <em> right</em>.</p><p>Neither are sure who started it, but as they danced, a soft hum began. Their campfire music, so ingrained in their minds, was reborn into dance as their song intertwined with their bodies.</p><p>As the music came to a close, Sylvain slowly closed his eyes, leaning downwards to rest his on his partner’s chest. Breath by breath, they existed together, finally at peace after so long.</p><p>A rustle. A soft kiss. Then Felix pulls back, offering his hand to Sylvain.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Felix asks, and with a smile accepts his partners hand.</p><p>With a shared warm gaze, they left the grotto, and for the very first time, they left their sacred place together, hand in hand.</p><p>-</p><p>After their last dance in the forest, Felix and Sylvain spent the rest of their days in a secluded cottage, whereabouts known only to them and their closest friends. While quaint compared to their respective noble houses, it was theirs, and it brought them great joy as they lived out their days. When they clashed, they burned hot with vigor and pride, yet their love was built ever stronger. It is rumored that the pair has been seen taking odd mercenary jobs around Fodlan, yet every attempt to track them was fruitless, as they would seemingly magically disappear soon after.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. I started this little story at the beginning of quarantine, and here it is, a year later, one of the proudest things I've ever done. I also included a character sketch I did of fae Felix, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>